


Bread

by BeefPangoli



Category: BeefWorld
Genre: A new world, Crack, Inspired by Music, Music, Other, Why Did I Write This?, groove - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeefPangoli/pseuds/BeefPangoli
Summary: Displeased is one way to describe the feeling she felt looking upon that bulbous face.





	1. Bread

Only time would tell.  
She sat silently in the small loveseat in the corner of the room biding her time. The scent of freshly squeezed apple juice wafted in from the kitchen whose door was slightly ajar. The crackling fire next to her danced about nipping at the edges of the fire pit.  
She stared at the clock on the wall intensely as if hoping to freeze it. The sound of humming from the kitchen alerted her to the figure opening the small door. A brunette woman about 6 feet tall gracefully entered the room with a single loaf of bread rested on a platter. The woman's amused chuckle made the other redhead woman grimace.  
"I know you don't want to see him." The brunette said amused.  
"Hardy har" Said the redhead reaching her arms out reluctantly.  
The brunette handed over the freshly baked loaf. She placed the platter down on the side table next to the love seat. The redhead stood up from the seat and the Brunette moved out of the way.  
"Good luck." She whispered in the redhead's ear.  
The woman in question grimaced. Maneuvering her way to the nearest exit she looked back with remorse. The brunette smiled back and made a shooing motion with her hands. The redhead then decides that the next course of action would be to leave the small tree house to continue her journey. The woman made her way to the hole that could be barely be described as a door and stepped out into the morning air. The trees entrance was low to the ground so getting out was easy while previously it had been a more hazardous fall that more than once ended up in a broken bone. She looked around the surrounding forest. A small path had been cut through the foliage. Practiced steps made no sound as she walked along with the dirt path.  
After about an hour the path ended upon the ruins of an old fortress attached to the side of a great mountain. Crumbling stone walls and decomposing wood made up most of the ruins. Although unbeknownst to most a small passage into the mountain. She gracefully moved about the decimated walls and old doors. The small passage was large enough to fit only one person at a time. At the end of the path, a simple contraption lay ahead. With a flick of a lever, a small platform moved her up the mountain center at a leisurely pace. She dwelled in her thoughts at the future encounter with..... Him. A shiver ran down her back as the platform slowed to a stop at a grand doorway. Passing through she came to a large balcony overlooking the world below. The stone borders were carved with intricate patterns. Gold paint was laid over the edge of the stone railing looking into the clouds. A large bell hung from two struts on one end. She walked over the brass instrument and picked up the small rod next to it and struck the bell with all her might. A mighty crack and the bell rung loud as ever. She then walked over to the edge and waited. Soon the sound of wooshing air told her He was near. She prepared herself mentally for what was to come. The sliver of peach coloring rose gently over the edge of the railing. She nearly curls in on herself. Soon more of this fleshy being rose higher and higher till a young babe's face was in full view. Good lord, it was massive nearly taking up the entirety of the open balcony. Its fatty eyelids were closed, and its weird fish body thrashed behind it. Displeased was the redhead.

"BREAD" Spoke the fish baby in a deep booming voice that sounded as if she heard it from every angle.

She took the bread and placed it into the now open mouth of the baby fish. The world was cruel and this proved how cruel it could be. The redhead could not imagine a weirder Job but this was hers. 

"THANK YOU, BREAD WOMAN" And just like that the baby fish sunk out of view to do whatever fish babies do. 

"I wish this job had insurance for therapy." The woman said walking away grimacing.

Im sorry


	2. Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was it wrong

Maybe it was wrong. The was she felt was new. A visceral urge to move in a way unknown to her. The twists of her body matched the rhythm of the song playing from this weird object she found the other day. The beat of her heart ran in time with the pulsing vibrations of the music. That's what it was, music. The word danced upon her tongue and she savored it like the sweetest fruit. Moving along she explored the new feeling and she knew that she had to share this feeling with her friend. Man, was music great.


End file.
